


Oncoming Storm

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [43]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, The Doctor has a mother in law, The Doctor is not calm, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor was known as the Oncoming Storm.  Today, he has to face the real storm- his mother-in-law, Jackie Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt "calm."  
> Part of the "Blue, Gold and Silver" verse.

The Doctor was anything but calm, waiting for Rose to come to the console room. He tried to be patient. Rose's morning sickness made it tougher for her.

Today they had landed in a dangerous place and he wanted it over with as quickly as possible.

Rose was in no danger, only him. For the foreseeable future, they would visit peaceful destinations before they took to the slow path. He would do anything for his precious girls. 

Including facing Jackie. That was why their destination was so dangerous. Not only were they telling her about her impending grandchild, they were going to announce that Jackie had acquired a 903 year old son-in-law. 

The Doctor's cheek was already stinging from the Oncoming Slap.

He was about to call out for Rose when he heard it. Four knocks. Then a loud, "Rose Marion, are you in there? Where the hell are you?"

The Doctor got the distinct impression that the TARDIS was laughing at him, and that the normally soundproofed door was allowing her voice through on purpose. 

The knocking became more insistent.  
Rose appeared then, still slightly green around the gills. "Did I just hear Mum?"

"Rose? What the hell has that daft alien done with you?" 

The Doctor took a calming breath and opened the door, no choice but to face the storm brewing on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will be expanding on this little scene as the storyline continues.


End file.
